


Book 'em, Danno

by Rumrouz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In sickness and in health, in good times and in bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book 'em, Danno

  
  



End file.
